In a storage system constituting a computer system, there is a technique realizing a function of storing data accessed based on a file protocol (such as NFS and CIFS) and data accessed based on a block protocol (such as FibreChannel and iSCSI) by a single controller board.
For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a multi-protocol storage system, in which simultaneous access based on the file protocol and the block protocol is possible, and the capacity can be flexibly allocated to volumes accessed based on the protocols. In Patent Literature 1, some processors of a controller board including a multiprocessor execute a file protocol process, and other processors execute a block protocol process. Each part of the controller board that executes a type of protocol process can be assumed as a virtual machine.
Furthermore, for example, Patent Literature 2 discloses a system for realizing a shared memory while realizing flexible memory allocation to virtual machines.